once upon a story
by RedHoodGirl91
Summary: one shot stories
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot story. I was watching Wish you were here and I got a idea. Would you like one shot stories as well.**

 **Hide and seek**

In the halls of the castle, a little girl runs down the hall stops turns to a wall with a little door.

She hides in the little room. She closes the door and puts her ear to the door listening for something.

In the hall, a man walks down the hall looking for the little girl .

"Little Swan, I am going to find you."

He was about to turn back to look for her in the garden when he saw a bit of purple cloth sticking out of the door.

He knew what she was wearing, a purple dress. He got closer to the wall and said "Well I can`t seem to find the little swan here, maybe she is in the garden."

He pretended to walk off but stayed where he is.

Thinking is was safe to come out, the little girl came out from where she was hiding. She saw that he was gone but he was behind her and grabbed her.

She screamed.

"I found you little swan. I told you I would find you."

"Daddy, how did you found me. I thought that was a good place to hide."

"I will always find you and your dress got caught in the door.

Emma looked at her purple dress. she looked back at her father and said "now it is your turn to hide.

He put her down and Emma closed her eyes and started to court. `1,2,3,4,5.

He ran back the way he come.

He walked into his office to his bookshelf where a little room hide behind.

"Emma will not hide me in here."

Emma come into her father`s office after looking in her parents room.

She looked around the entry room and was about to turn out of the room when something stopped her.

She felt this pull in her heart to go to the bookshelf and saw a door just behind.

She opened the door and found her father in the room.

"I found you".

"How do you find me, no one knows about the room behind the bookshelf I found it yesterday"?

"I don`t know I was about to turn back when something inside me, pulling me to the bookshelf."

She put her hand on her heart. "In here".

The look on his face told, he knew how Emma found him. She has magic.

"I think someone deserves a hot chocolate with cinnamon."

They walked to the kitchen.

 **Who likes my nickname?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas**

Christmas for a lost girl

Minneapolis 1991

A young girl is looking out the window at the snow falling. There is something about snow falling that she always loves.

It`s Christmas Eve and a eight year old Emma is in a new foster home.

The family is fine, they are nice. Her foster mother makes Christmas cookies.

Emma and her foster brother are watching the Wonderful life. Her foster brother is nice to her, he sees her as a little sister.

Her foster brother looked at Emma and said. " I watch this film every year, it`s nice to watch this with someone."

"I never seen this film before, I am happy my first time is with you Simon."

They watched the film and after the film ended. Simon turned to Emma and Said. "I always enjoyed this film. Let`s watch this every year."

Emma and Simon watched Wonderful life one more time before Emma got moved but Simon promised they will watch it again someday.

Present day

A few days before Christmas, Snow wants to watch a Christmas film with the family.

She chose A Wonderful life.

Snow got everything ready for the movie. Popcorn, pop tarts and wine and rum for Hook.

They started watching the film with Snow and Charming on the couch and Emma and Henry on the floor and Regina and Hook sitting in arm chairs next to the couch.

By the end of the film Emma had fallen asleep. Snow and Charming went to make hot chocolate with cinnamon.

Snow looks over at Emma sleeping.

"She looks peaceful when she sleeps".

Emma dreams of Simon and the next day she and her family and Simon on Skype watched A Wonderful Life again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a short story of something I saw on tumblr.**

Hope and believe

Emma and Hook go through Zelena`s time portal but they ended not in the Enchanted forest but in this land outside a group home Emma stayed in when she was a child.

Emma and Hook got up from the ground and looked around.

"Where the hell are we." Hook said, he has only been to New York.

Emma read the sign near the door. "Welcome to Minneapolis children's home." "I know when and where we are". Emma said as she looked at Hook and pointed to the sign.

"I lived here for a few months when I was seven."

"Why are we here? What were you thinking about in the portal?"

" I was thinking of my parents and then I started thinking back to when I was seven. This is the group home I was placed in after I ran away."

"Swan Are you ok?"

"Ya, I`m fine. Hook look over there." Emma said as she point to something across the street and when Hook turned to look at it. Emma ran around the group home to the back garden, knowing her younger self would be there.

Hook turned back to see Emma running to the back of the house.

"Swan". Hook runs after her.

In the back garden a young girl comes out of the house with a book and a type player and sits on the steps.

Emma watches herself read and listen to the music.

Before Emma could do anything, another girl comes out of the house.

"Hey new girl".

Emma pulled her headphones off and looked up at the girl.

Hook looked at the younger Swan and back to his swan and could see the same look in both of they eyes.

That give him idea. Hook walked over to the young swan, hiding this hook behind his back.

"What are you reading Emma?"

Emma looked up at Hook. "Who are u and how do you know my name?

Hook took a moment and said "I been watching you, am like your fairy godmother and I am here to give you hope and say you will find a home."

"How do you know".

Hook sits down on the steps next to Emma. "I know because someone told me you have to believe and have hope." Hook looked over at adult Emma.

Hook got up and was about to leave when Emma stopped him. "Will I see you again? "

"Yes, you will when you`re older".

Hook walked back to Emma leaving little Emma to her book.

"Why did you did that"?

"Because I wanted to give what you give me Hope. Now let`s go home.

 **redhoodgirl redbubble check it out**


	4. Chapter 4

the power of a song

1991 in a group home in Minnesota

Emma is sitting on her bed looking at a poster for a talent show. She goes to get her tape recorder.

At the same time in Storybrooke, Mary Margent and David woke up from the curse and used pixie flower to find Emma.

In the woods, a door magical appeared in front of Snow and Charming and they opened the door to Emma humming to a recorder.

"Oh she Beautiful".

Before they could do anything else, a older girl walked into the room and picked up the poster.

"What`s this"?

Emma stopped the recorder and turned around to face the girl.

"It`s none of your business".

"What, think you`re gonna be the next Madonna?"

"What do you know? Maybe people actually want to hear me sing".

"Who? As soon as you get up on that stage and look out at the audience, you`ll realize the truth Emma. You`re just like the rest of us all alone".

The girl walked out the room and shut the door. Emma takes the poster and throws it into the bin.

On the other side of the door.

After watching what happened Snow and Charming knew they couldn`t leave Emma now.

They both stepped throw the door.

Emma just throw the poster in the bin when two people came out of her cupboard.

"Who are you and where did you came?"

Snow walked over to Emma and sat down next to her on the bed. "We are your parents, we can`t stay long but we just wanted to say. We are always watching you."

David goes to the bin and takes out the poster Emma throw in and sits down on the other side of Emma of the bed.

"Why did you throw this in the bin?" David said as he gave her the poster.

"I was going to sing but the girl who was just in here told me I was just like the rest of them all alone."

"Emma, we might not be with you but you are never alone. We are always in your heart." Snow said as she puts her hand over Emma`s heart.

"If you want to see you should sing who cares what other people say. I used to sing to you before you were born and I know someone who also used to sing to you too." Snow said.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I was but one night I woke up when you were in the middle of a song."

About hour later Emma had to go to bed and she asked her parents before they go if they would sing to her. After the song Emma had fallen asleep.

They kissed Emma on the forehead and went back through the door and back under the curse.

 **This is a small story.**


End file.
